londonwikiaorg-20200216-history
User talk:Lozleader
Welcome Hi, welcome to London Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the London County Council page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jackiespeel (Talk) 00:06, January 4, 2012 Categories You have Parliamentary Constituencies, I merely have Constituencies - which shall we go for? Jackiespeel (talk) 17:07, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :As there European constituencies and London Assembly constituencies I suggest keeping the P word. Lozleader (talk) 19:39, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I think most of those I have put in the 'constituencies' category are parliamentary (often historical) - I have been trying to clear the 'uncategorised articles' somewhat. Perhaps we could have a page where we (and anyone else who joins in) agree such things beforehand (or at least get alibis consistent). Jackiespeel (talk) 21:49, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::... and sometimes it is easier to 'put all items in a group' and then divide up into the several subgroups (and it can be easier to see the groups when looking at the 'Wanted Categories' list. Jackiespeel (talk) 21:54, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :::That's fine... have a constituencies category with a number of subcategories (easy to do you just create the subcategory pages and then add them to the constituencies category). :::So as far as subcats go how about: *Parliamentary constituencies (historic) *Parliamentary constituencies (current) *European Parliament constituencies *London Assembly constituencies :::The Euro ones may need historic/current.. not sure without looking it up. :::It is of course possible to add more than one constituency category, so if one felt that "Constituencies created in 1832" or "Constituencies in Hackney" would be useful categorisation that can be done. :::Just a question of being logical, agreeing the thing then being consistent. Might mean writing a brief guideline page like they do on Wikipedia betimes. Lozleader (talk) 09:30, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Given the limited geographical area 'dates of creation and winding up' are probably too detailed for now (and can be left for 'the proverbial someone' to deal with :) ) Jackiespeel (talk) 11:08, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :Right... I am toying with the idea of developing a history of parliamentary representation of London / history of constituencies. If it ever gets done it will obviously link out to the appropriate constituency articles for each period. :I suppose I will try and put up a rough policy document on constituency cats. Lozleader (talk) 15:26, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I unilaterally put up a "note to contributors" on the Constituencies Category page. Feel free to tweak it. Lozleader (talk) 10:10, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Whatever seems practical - and at the present rate most of the articles whose categories are obvious will have been dealt with by the time others get involved. Jackiespeel (talk) 12:23, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Categories Most are 'reasonably obvious' - but what should be done with the local government units - Boroughs, Boards of Work, Urban Districts etc? Should there be more than 'Category:Local government'? (So long as we are consistent, it does not matter much) Jackiespeel (talk) 21:18, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :I suppose an important distinction is between current ones (mostly London boroughs) and defunct ones.Lozleader (talk) 21:25, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ::So - continue with 'Category:Local government' (as all the units can be so defined) and then create several further categories, or 'some other set-up'? Might as well avoid redoing the work. Jackiespeel (talk) 21:32, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :::For now yes then "refine" at a later time Lozleader (talk) 21:38, August 25, 2012 (UTC) London School Board references Can you unredlink Who was Who and OUP? Jackiespeel (talk) 13:38, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :OK... the curse of copy and paste... Lozleader (talk) 16:31, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Wikipedia articles I am trying to avoid 'mere cut-and-pastery' whether or not you created the articles :) Jackiespeel (talk) 17:22, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :I am using them as a "start"... trim back the non-London stuff and expand the London part of their careers. At least that's the (sort of) Plan :-) Lozleader (talk) 19:33, December 19, 2012 (UTC) ::So long as we follow the same pattern of activity we will avoid at least some problems. :) Jackiespeel (talk) 22:30, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Useful websites page Add to the London websites page as you come across anything interesting - and when there are enough we can divide them up as appropriate. Jackiespeel (talk) 16:22, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Tidying up Can you resolve the remaining double redirects please? Jackiespeel (talk) 21:52, May 30, 2013 (UTC) : I couldn't remember where to find the list but found it in the end! Incidentally I had lots of "fun" tracking down the right Lieutenant-Colonel Frederick Charles Colvile. There appear to have been at least five lieutenant-colonels of that name in our time period, some with two "ll"s and some with one. Took a while to eliminate the wrong ones (one was Welsh and was promoted through the ranks during WWI, another emigrated to Australia where he became a leading member of local society), but I found the right guy in the end (not helped by the variable spelling of his surname in the newspapers)! Lozleader (talk) 13:48, May 31, 2013 (UTC)